


No Matter What They Say

by ivorydreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Famous Harry, High School, I don't even know where this came from really, I don't know what else to tag, Kissing, Louis is the 'nerd', Love, M/M, Model Harry, Ordinary Louis, Prom, Student Louis, dance, don't know where I was going with this, this is just strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorydreams/pseuds/ivorydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a 'nerd' and nobody believes that he has a boyfriend. </p><p>That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What They Say

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from to be honest.  
> Just a drabble that came to mind while I'm finishing another fic to put up here, I guess.

Nobody believed Louis when he said he had a boyfriend.  
  
It was probably because it was hard to believe that someone like him was dating a model. And the fact that no one had seen them together. Ever.  
  
But he had pictures with his boyfriend. He had video chats and had his voice over the phone while he was away.  
  
Like right now, he's in France but will be back by Prom night. Just like Louis wanted. And Prom was is three days.  
  
"Hey Lou." Niall, his only close to what you would call friend, sat next to him on the cafeteria.  
  
"Hi." He smiled and pushed up his glasses with his index finger.  
  
"Do you have a date for Prom?" Niall asked with a mouthful.  
  
"Yes, Niall." Louis sighed. Not even the blonde lad believed him.  
  
"Your model boyfriend, right?"   
  
"Right." Then Louis had an idea. "I was wondering. Could you maybe help me pick something to wear?"  
  
"You still don't have any?" Niall looked shocked.  
  
"No." Louis shook his head. His partner had said he was bringing him the tux but then his flight got delayed and now Louis had to search for something to wear.  
  
"Alright. After school, yeah?" Niall smiled and felt bad for the blue eyed lad. He really hoped that he showed up with a boyfriend, even if he wasn't a model.  
  
-  
  
"Louis! Louis! Hang on a minute!"  
  
He was getting out of school to search for Niall so they could go emergency shopping. He really didn't have time for this.  
  
"Hello Zayn." Louis forced a smile.  
  
"Hey." The dark haired boy gasped, trying to catch his breath. "I noticed that no one asked you to prom yet, and I was wondering if you wanted to go together? Not as a date, but like with a group? So you know, you aren't by yourself."  
  
Ouch. That hurt.  
  
Was it really hard to believe that he had a boyfriend? Was it because he was a 'nerd' like people at school labeled him? Or because he was too bad looking?  
  
"Zayn I already have a date."  
  
"With who? Niall? I thought he was going with Emily." Zayn frowned.  
  
"No. I'm going with my boyfriend."  
  
And Zayn laughed.  
  
"Yeah right. The model who is in France. Of course." Zayn rolled his eyes. "Just don't come running to me when you're alone."  
  
Louis always got the same reaction from everyone. They didn't even give him time to take out his phone and show him the numerous pictures he had with his lover. No, they simply brushed him off.  
  
So Louis stopped trying to convince people and simply enjoyed his time.  
  
And in three days he would see the love of his life for the first time in three months.  
  
-  
  
When they'd picked Louis the perfect outfit, he invited Niall over for dinner.   
  
"Holly shit!" The blonde lad exclaimed as they walked into Louis' room.   
  
It wasn't because the room was messy, or because the decorations were horrible, no. Niall had his eyes glued to the wall across Louis' bed. It was covered with pictures of him and his partner. From selfies to family ones to individual ones where they made funny faces. Also souvenirs of the places his boyfriend visited.   
  
"You weren't lying." Niall kept his wide eyes on the pictures. They couldn't be photo shopped. They simply couldn't.  
  
"I wasn't."   
  
"Why don't you show people these pictures? They'll believe you."  
  
"Because they don't have to believe me. I'm with Harry and if they can't accept it whatever. I'm not going to go around trying to convince people anymore." Louis shrugged.  
  
"Man, I'm really sorry. I just-"  
  
"Its fine. No worries. Now lets go eat." Louis brushed it off. He understood to a certain extent why it was hard to believe him about Harry.  
  
He wasn't about to start hating on anyone who questioned him.  
  
-  
  
 _Can't wait to see you!_  
  
I can't make it in time, I'll be there like nearly an hour late.   
  
I'm so sorry babe.  
  
Louis received those three texts in a minute. Tonight was the night that he would see his love. It didn't matter if he was late, as long as he got there.  
  
 _Don't worry about it. Just be there! I miss you .xx_  
  
Louis went to shower. He had three hours to get ready.   
  
When he walked out of the bathroom he quickly changed into his clothes. Tight black pants, plain white tee and black suspenders. They were going for simple but effective according to Harry who promised to wear a bowtie just to humor Louis.  
  
 _I miss you too love. See you soon .xxx_  
  
At his boyfriend's text Louis couldn't get rid of his smile.  
  
Not even when he arrived alone to prom and everyone stared and snickered and even laughed loudly at him for being such a loser. Everyone had expected this. For him to arrive alone.  
  
He caught Zayn's eyes and the man sent him a smirk and soon he was laughing with his friends.  
  
Whatever. Harry would be here.  
  
"Louis!" Niall came rushing to him, holding onto a brunet’s hand. "Where's Harry?"  
  
Emily looked confused for a second. "Harry?"  
  
"His boyfriend." Niall explained and turned to Louis again. "Where is he?"  
  
"He said he'll be a little bit late. But he'll be here, Niall. Don't worry." Louis smiled at him.  
  
"I just don't like how everyone's laughing and saying stupid shit." Niall scowled, turning to Emily. "Louis is dating a freaking model. I saw the pictures."  
  
Emily's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline. "Really?"  
  
"You'll meet him soon enough." Louis chuckled. "Now go dance. Have fun. I'll wait for Harry."  
  
Niall grinned and took Emily to the dance floor.   
  
Louis checked his phone. No text from Harry yet. He said he'll let him know when he got here.  
  
"Aw look who we have here." Came Liam's mocking voice. "Where's the imaginary boyfriend Louis? Did he ditch you too?"  
  
"Leave me alone." Louis' voice cracked at the end. It wasn't his fault. He was surrounded by the football team. And this ones weren’t the nice bunch.  
  
"I thought you wanted to shut us all up. But apparently you've been lying. What kind of person would want to date you really? Surely not a model." Liam laughed.  
  
"Shut up. Just leave me alone." Louis tried to walk away but Liam latched onto his arm.  
  
"Now we're just getting started."  
  
"Let me go." Louis struggled to get out of his grip. Then he saw him.   
  
Curly brown hair, wide green eyes, broad shoulders, endless legs.  
  
And he wasn't dressed as planned.  
  
"Harry!" Louis forgot all about Liam's dead grip on his arm. Harry was here and that's all that mattered. So he started flailing his arm and jumping to catch Harry's attention while Liam still held him.  
  
"Who the fuck is Harry?" Liam growled. "Stop squirming!"  
  
"Let go. Let go. Let go." Louis chanted. Couldn't this idiot see that Harry was right there and that Louis needed to hug him?  
  
"Stop it you-"  
  
"He's telling you to let go." Came Harry's sinfully deep voice. Yup, Louis melted.  
  
"Who the-" Liam stopped dead in his tracks with one look at Harry.  
  
He wore extremely tight black jeans, a black button up tee that did justice to his torso, and a green headscarf. Yeah definitely not dressed as planned but still looked gorgeous.  
  
In Liam's shock Louis managed to get out of his grip and jumped into Harry's arms.  
  
"I missed you!" He said against his neck.  
  
"Missed you too." Harry chuckled as he held onto Louis. The boy having jumped on him, legs wrapped around his torso and arms around his neck. God he missed his touch.

And okay, they’re kissing now. Good.

It felt like coming home.

Louis’ lips against his, the way he still was a bit shy even though they’ve done more than this countless of times. The way he tasted drove Harry crazy.

“I thought you said you would wear a bowtie.” Louis accused, unwrapping his legs from his boyfriend’s waist but still standing as close as possible.

“Didn’t have much time to change and I really wanted to see you.” Harry grinned sheepishly.

Neither were aware that they were being watched. Everyone was shocked. First because Louis did have a boyfriend. Second because said boyfriend was beautiful and third because said boyfriend was no other than Harry Styles.

Harry Styles who was one of the most famous models out there. Harry Styles who was constantly on the fashion channel. The Harry Styles that was so out of everyone league.

The same that was giving heart eyes to the nerd of the school.

Yeah, everyone was shocked.

“Want to dance love?” Harry asked with a wink.

“Of course!”

And as they moved to the dance floor people made a way for them. Still watching and waiting for someone to yell that its all a prank. Or to wake them up.

But all they see is Louis and Harry dancing shamelessly to an up beat song as most of the people on the dance floor stared.

Those two couldn’t care less.

They were finally in each other’s arms and that is all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh. 
> 
> I'll post something better next time. (:
> 
> \--
> 
> I'm also on:
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr: ivoryxdreams](http://ivoryxdreams.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter: @ivoryXdreams ](https://twitter.com/ivoryxdreams)
> 
>  
> 
> [wattpad: ivoryXdreams](http://www.wattpad.com/user/ivoryXdreams) (Not fanfic though).


End file.
